


A Cold

by ReySkyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Series: The Return of Hope & Appendices [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rey Calrissian-Skywalker, Sickfic, Some superheroes wear capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ReySkyrissian
Summary: “Daddy? Papa?” came a tiny voice from the doorway. “I don't feel so good.”~..~Rey gets sick in the middle of the night.





	A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I have a cold myself and this scenario popped into my head and... here we are^^
> 
> Rey is about three or four here.

It was a quiet night for once. Luke was back home and Lando hadn't had to work late, so they had made dinner together and Rey had made a mess in the kitchen. Lando chuckled to himself at the thought while Luke was dozing off against his shoulder. Rey had gone to bed hours ago and logically Lando and Luke should go too. But it was just so comfortable, cuddling with Lando's cape wrapped around both of them. 

    Luke yawned and looked up at Lando. “Maybe we really should go to bed. I've missed it.”

    “Should I take offense in that?” Lando asked with a grin, and Luke let out a sleepy laugh. 

    “No, this is nice,” Luke said, “but I kinda wanna lie down. Especially if we're taking Rey for an outing tomorrow, you know she's gonna wake us up at the crack of dawn.”

    That was true. Whenever they were going to go somewhere, even if it was just a short run around Bespin, Rey would always be so excited that she woke up earlier than was entirely necessary. Like her fathers, she was born to fly. 

    Luke untangled himself from the cape and got up. “Bathroom.”

    “Daddy? Papa?” came a tiny voice from the doorway. “I don't feel so good.”

    Lando jumped up from the couch and he and Luke rushed to their daughter. Rey did look miserable standing there and clutching on Milla, her loth-cat plushie. She looked like she was in the verge of tears. 

    “Let's see,” Lando said and put his hand on Rey's forehead. “You are kind of warm. Luke, go get the thermometer, will you?” 

    While Luke was in the bathroom going through the medicine cabinet, Lando picked Rey up and wrapped her in his cape. She was shivering and sniffling. Yep, she had caught a cold alright. 

    “I had a bad dream,” Rey said. “Feel sick.”

    “Luke, get a bucket as well!” Lando called and caressed Rey's hair. “It's gonna be okay, Sunshine. You've probably just caught a bug. We'll take you to a medic in the morning.”

    Rey whimpered. “But we were supposed to go fly now that Daddy's home.”

    Lando shook his head. “We'll go later, when you're okay again. Daddy's not going anywhere.” 

    “Definitely not,” Luke put in and passed Lando the thermometer and some tissues. The bucket he placed on the floor before he sat on the couch again. “We can go fly anytime later.”

    Rey sniffled. “Wanted to go tomorrow.”

    “We know,” Lando said as he put the thermometer under Rey's armpit. “We wanted to too, but your health comes first. You're always our first priority.”

    Rey looked up at him. “What's that?” she asked and sneezed into a tissue. 

    “It means you're more important to us than anything else,” Luke answered. Rey considered it a moment and nodded. Then she snuggled closer against Lando's chest. 

    “‘M cold.”

    The thermometer beeped. Rey had a slight fever, nothing to get really worried about. But it was scary to get sick at night. Rey sneezed a couple more times before she fell asleep again. 

    Lando and Luke glanced at each other, and Luke got up to get some blankets. Rey wasn't going to go anywhere and would most likely wake up if they tried to settle her back in her own bed, and what she really needed the most was sleep and warmth. 

    “All set for one night,” Luke said as he spread the blankets over the three of them. “We're really getting the hang of parenting. Neither of us freaked out.”

    “Wasn't that far with me,” Lando admitted. “Breaks my heart to see Rey so miserable.”

    Luke sighed. “Yeah, I know. But at least it's not anything worse than a cold.”

    Rey shivered again in her sleep. Just a cold, Lando reminded himself, nothing worse. Kids got bugs that were roaming around all the time. It wasn't that big a deal, really. 

    Except… it was. Even against all logic Lando went through more or less every worst case scenario in his head, and judging from Luke's frown he was doing the same. 

    They'd take Rey to the medic first thing in the morning. She was going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a cat plushie of my own named Milla. I've had her since I was eight, and I love her.
> 
> Comments are appreciated ❤️


End file.
